random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zeyphr2012/Fun Times: Powerthirst
Splice: *Sitting upside down on a chair making a .H. face* TV: splis plz. Bigspore doesn't even exist. Splice: .H. (Knock knock) Splice: huh (Turns towards door) (Knockknockknockknockknockknockknock) *Door explodes* Pre: *Is standing in the doorway with a bunch of soda cans* DANG IT SPLICE I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET THE CARPENTER MAKE THE DOOR SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST. Splice: *Throws himself down the stairway and flops on Pre like a ragdoll from Gmod* *Cocks back up* IT AINT MY FAULT. THE CARPENTER IS SCHTOOPEED. (The carpenter has wallpaper'd himself over the wall) Carpenter: I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT. Splice: *Rips out the carpenter and throws him into the backyard, where he's eaten by a random cerberus out of nowhere* Pre:...WHAT. Splice:...Um...Pre, we already have cans of Mountain Dew in the minifridge. Pre: Bu- Splice: And the regular sized fridge. Pre: ... but but but Splice: NO BUTS. Pre:...Alright. *Jumps out of lower torso* Splice: Oh, ha ha. Very funn-*Lower torso kicks his nuts* PUUUUU Pre: Oops...I meant to kick your leg... Splice: *Picks up a can of the unknown soda* What is this? Powerthirst? Haven't I seen this somewhere on the internet lookity box? Pre: You mean the computer? Splice: *M.Bison voice* OF COURSE. Pre: ._. Splice: Where'd you find this thang? Pre: A flea market. -flashback- Pre: *Getting feasted on by fleas* ARUGHRGHHAHGH WHY DO THEY SELL THINGS IN A PLACE INFESTED BY FLEAS?! (Flea Man from Castlevania Curse Of Darkness pops up behind her and makes the "Me Gusta" face) -end flashback- Splice: dem fleas. *Opens the can* Pre: Hopefully, nothing bad's gonna go wrong, like that time Gaia drank all the water in the world and then exploded. *Opens can* Cheers. *Clinks can, then starts drinking* Splice: *Starts drinking* -5 seconds later- Pre: AUGHTRRRR MY FREAKIN STOMACH Splice: I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA Pre: What? No you didn't. Splice: I NEED A BATHROOM. *Crawls to the bathroom and starts to puke, but he pukes out an...egg?* ... (Heavy voice) OH THIS EEZ BAD. *Crawls to the phone and dials 911* Phone: *beep* Voice(Ice): Hello? Splice: Uh...*Pukes another egg* Ice, is it natural for a Split Chao to puke eggs? Ice: Uh...(Hangs up) Pre: *Pops up behind Splice* I told you calling Ice wouldn't help. Splice: What? No you dind't. Pre: *GASP* SEE?! *Pukes three eggs in succession and they all hit Splice's face* Splice: THAT'S NOT FUNNY! *Pukes egg* NOT FUNNY AT ALL! Pre: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? YOU'RE A MAN, SPLICE, AND IT'S TIME YOU STATED ACTING LIKE ONE. Splice: NO IT'S *Pukes egg* NOT! Pre: Looks like I gotta do THIS again. *Jumps off lower torso, but dozens of eggs fly out* Splice: AW COME ON PRE, THAT'S CHEATING! *Pukes more eggs* Pre: Well, looks like there's one thing to do. *Hops back on torso* Splice, arch yourself. Splice: Why? Pre: *Smacks Splice real hard with the flat end of a sword, causing him to endlessly puke eggs* -A few minutes later* Splice: *Finishes puking eggs and breathes heavily for a few seconds* Pre: Are you done? Splice: Yeah...yeah, I think I'm all right... Pre: Good, because we have to clean all these eggs. (Gaia peeks through the doorway) Gaia: Splice, I'm home! (Notices all the eggs, and then Splice and Pre standing in the middle of them all and then does the ._. face) I...see you're busy. *Leaves* Splice:...Well, these eggs couldn't possibly be fertilized somehow, right? (Bump) Pre: Splice, did you just bump my leg? Splice: Just now? No... (Wriggle) Splice: Pre, did you just rub me...all the way up my leg? Pre: No...? (Crack) Pre: Splice, was that you? Splice: Not now, no. (One of the eggs breaks, revealing an odd-looking Splice/Pre hybrid) Hybrid: Nyu? ... Pre: HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?! Splice: Well, at least that's the only one fertile...RIGHT?! (One by one, the eggs hatch, which either contains a smaller version of Splice, Pre, or a Splice/Pre hybrid) Splice: But-but-but I'm not ready to be a daddy! (One of the little Chao farts) (All the others start crying at once) Splice: THIS IS CRAZY! (Picks up one of the little Splices) I CAN'T HANDLE 800 LITTLE SPLICES, PRES, OR RANDOM SPLICE/PRE HYBRIDS AT ONCE! Pre: (Lifting a crying smaller Pre) H-HOW DO YOU TURN OFF THIS THING?! Splice: Beats me. Did Gaia happen to get any diapers by any chance? Pre: WHY IN THE NAME OF CHAOS WOULD GAIA GET DIAPERS?! Splice: (Flat) Because we're all a bunch of babies. Pre: Okay, that was quite witty. *One of the tiny Pres rips off her arm* MY ARM! MY BEAUTIFUL ARM! Splice: How about we try giving them some of that Powerthirst? Pre: SPLICE, ARE YOU NUTS?! Splice: *Is an acorn* Yep. -A few seconds later, they put out a bowl of Powerthirst, which they all drink out of and power-run all the way to Kenya, except for one of the hybrids- Splice:...I may never drink Powerthirst again... Pre: Ditto to that... (Nudge) Splice: Pre, did you nidge me? Pre: No... *Looks behind her and sees the hybrid* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52wtxeL2IaE Hybrid: *Cute face* Splice+Pre: *Looking back at the hybrid* Hybrid: *Cute face* Splice: *Sets the hybrid down on an abandoned kayak floating down the river into the sun* Hybrid: *Looks back at Splice and Pre ans waves at them* Splice+Pre: *Waves back* (Shot of the kayak floating down the river) ... (Giant fish eats the kayak) Splice: EEE! WHAT THE WHAT!? (Fade to the doorless apartment) Gaia: Splice, have you taken care of your little egg prblem yet? *Steps on a can of Powerthirst* Huh? WHat's this? Powerthirst? *Stares at the can for a few seconds, then starts drinking it* Nothing could possibly go wrong wit-*Infinitely spews eggs* -END- Category:Blog posts Category:PRE HELP ME! Category:oh wow I actually managed to do an episode